Joshua Seth
Joshua Seth Freedman (born December 2, 1970) is an American entertainer and voice actor. He retired from his voice acting career due to overworking. He now focuses on his career as a hypnotist and mentalist. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol (1994) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Lemming 1 'Movies' *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Prisoner Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Elk *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2002) - Soichi *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Joe Shimamura/'Cyborg 009' *Daigunder (2003-2006) - Ryugu *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2001) - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Motimon (ep1) *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000-2001) - Kazuki Yotsuga *Duel Masters (2004) - Shobu Kirifuda (eps1-26) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Omba *Last Exile (2004) - Additional Voices *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Schoolboy *Pilot Candidate (2001-2002) - Zero Enna *Saint Tail (2001-2002) - Asuka, Jr. *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Daisaku Kamiya *Teknoman (1994) - Additional Voices *Tenchi in Tokyo (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *The Big O (2001) - Jeff Meyers (ep10) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2004) - Ikuya Asano *Tokyo Pig (2002-2003) - Spencer Weinberg-Takahama *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Karl *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Helmsman (ep13), Yang/Shinma (ep16), Young Maki (ep12) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Hige *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Additional Voices *Zenki (2002-2003) - Akira, Goki 'Anime Shorts' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003) - Takeshi 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Tetsuo Shima *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2003) - Takashi Yamazaki *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence (2018) - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss (2018) - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Soichi Sugano *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Arthur Jung 'OVA - Dubbing' *DNA Sights 999.9 (1999) - Tetsuro Daiba *éX-Driver (2002) - Soichi Sugano *Macross Plus (1995) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001) - Additional Voices *Moldiver (1994) - Nozomu Ozora *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Additional Voices *Wild 7 (1999) - Ryogoku *Yukikaze (2005-2006) - Ito (eps3-5) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade (2002) - CJ, Jimmy, Pierre *JumpStart Languages (2001) - CJ, Pierre *Stonekeep (1995) - Grug, Ice Sharga Guard, Tiny Sharga *The Hobbit (2003) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (2004) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ape Escape: On the Loose (2005) - Jake *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Jiang Wei, Peasant, Soldier *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Jiang Wei *Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee (2005) - Additional Voices *Kessen II (2001) - Jiang Wei *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - chaos, Hermann *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - chaos Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (53) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2018. Category:American Voice Actors